


Spanking

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Gay Awakening, Gay Sex, Hence the title, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, and well, but in my ddelusionall world the lawsuit never happened, i should label this as pre-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho starts spanking his members as punishments. Can he take as good as he gives?
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin was first.

It was a moment of frustration, and Changmin hadn’t deserved it. Yunho apologized for it later. Changmin had been talking to Jaejoong on the phone, woke Yunho up, and Yunho, before he was really awake, took out that anger on Changmin’s ass with four quick, painful slaps. Changmin moved away quickly. And Yunho had curled up on the couch, grumbling, and fell back asleep.

Junsu was next, and this one was more warranted, as Junsu had spent the whole night playing video games. Yunho woke up at five am to wake the others and found him in the living room beating up bad guys, right where he’d left him at midnight. Junsu didn’t even notice him until Yunho kneeled next to him and started paddling his ass with his palm, demanding to know why he hadn’t slept. Later, in the dark, Yunho remembered the way that ass shook in those tight green boxers.

Yoochun got caught on a fan camera, drunk and begging for another drink (<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu20-cW8GJI>).

Livid didn’t even begin to describe his anger. Yunho had actually thrown the still-drunk Yoochun over his lap and spanked him until the other man was in tears and Jaejoong had to stop Yunho.

Yunho shivered at the smirk on Jaejoong’s face as Jae led a snivelling, drunk Yoochun to bed. Yunho sat on the couch, head in his hands. Maybe he was buckling under the pressure of being leader.

“You know,” Jaejoong said behind him. “If you have some crazy kink, all you had to do was say so.”

Yunho ignored him. Spanking his members? When did he stoop that low? They weren’t children.

Jaejoong sat next to him. “So when do I get spanked?” he whispered as his feet pushed under Yunho’s thigh. “Tonight? I’ve been a bad boy.”

Yunho shivered again as the lust in that whisper permeated his brain. “Be quiet, Joongie.”

“Ooh, you going to gag me while you spank me?”

Yunho shook his head and stood up, trying to get rid of that image. “I’m just stressed out.”

Jaejoong’s hand slapped Yunho’s ass before he could move away. “Tell me when you want to let it all go.”

Yunho wondered what he meant by that, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

Two days later, Jaejoong was caught smoking on camera. <http://yfrog.com/65w3u0j>

Yunho was pissed.

Jaejoong took his chastisement with a smirk that fueled Yunho’s anger even more. He stepped into Yunho’s personal space and said, “Aren’t you going to spank me?”

Yunho floundered, mouth open, as he thought of Jaejoong bent over, pale ass pink from too many slaps. He recovered and snapped, “Sure, bend over.” He didn’t actually think Jaejoong would. He’d only meant to call his bluff. With a smile, Jaejoong sank to his knees, using the same movement to drop his sweats over his ass.

No underwear. Dear god, Yunho’s head went light.

Yoochun held back a laugh, and Changmin and Junsu were staring, mouths open at their two oldest members who were supposed to be their role models.

Blank. Nothing. Only the thought “dear god, dear god, dear god” flew through Yunho’s head as he stared at Jaejoong’s bare ass.

“Come on, Yunnie,” Jaejoong said and shook his ass. “Spank me hard. I deserve it.”

Yunho swallowed. He met Jaejoong’s amused eyes as they scanned Yunho’s body. He flushed, because his cock was already half hard. Time stretched. Yunho knew Jaejoong was playing with him. It was like a game of poker. Who would raise the bet? Who would step up? He’d already spanked the other three, though this time was very, very different. Yunho didn’t know how it was different, but if he spanked Jaejoong now, slapped his bare hand against that bare ass, everything would change between them, between the members. He couldn’t make a decision like that by himself.

Jaejoong had already made his choice, and he smirked.

Yunho swallowed again, this time required more effort as his mouth was dry and throat tight. He lifted his eyes. Yoochun’s smirk rivaled Jaejoong’s and his hand was already groping the front of his jeans. Junsu was confused, and Changmin looked scared, but intrigued.

“It’s not the same because you want me to,” Yunho managed to say.

“It’s not the same because you want to,” Jaejoong shot back with a grin.

God, he wanted to. Like moving through mud, Yunho took a step forward, but his inability to function had spread to his body and his knee buckled and gravity took control and pulled him to the floor. He used Jaejoong’s body to keep from falling. His hands gripped that ass and Jaejoong moaned, arching into the touches.

Yunho’s mouth opened to say something, but no noise came out. He met Jaejoong’s eyes.

Jaejoong smirked again and said, “You want something else, Yunnie? You can have that, too.”

Someone, one of the other gasped. Or maybe it was Yunho.

“God, just spank him already,” Yoochun said.

Yunho glared at him. “Shut up, or you’re next,” he said, voice shaking and not as all authoritative as he wanted it to be.

“Promise?” Yoochun said and laughed.

Yunho took a deep breath and looked back at Jaejoong’s skin. So pale, almost white. It twitched. Was it cold? Yunho wasn’t sure. His skin was so hot.

“Yunnie,” Jae whined and shook his ass again.

Yunho looked at his face. Jae had lowered his head to his arms, face almost pressed to the floor.

“You’re so mean, such a tease.” Jae’s voice had gone breathless, almost like he’d just finished dancing for hours. His face was flush, eyes wide with lust.

Yunho wanted to see this pale skin in front of him the same shade as those cheeks. He had to move to the side a little, for better access. He brought his hand back and watched, detached, as it landed hard to the curve of Jaejoong’s ass. The slap wasn’t hard, but the resounding smack echoed through Yunho’s head.

“Weak,” Yoochun said.

Yunho ignored him. The next slap hit in the same spot. This time, Jaejoong’s moan echoed with the sound in the room. The spot turned pink. A light blush that faded as Yunho stared. He spanked him again, watching the skin go from red to pink.

“Fuck, Yunho,” Jaejoong said, squirming. His arms reached above his head on the floor, fingers trying to grip the smooth wood. “I’m bad, so very bad. Spank me like you mean it.”

There was a whisper of a moan from one of the others, maybe Changmin, and Yunho thought for a moment of how much this would scar the young member, and then Jaejoong moaned again, his bare ass brushed against Yunho’s jean-clad thigh and Yunho forgot about everything else. He brought his hand down on Jaejoong’s ass again, harder than before, hard enough to make his palm sting.

Jaejoong yelped in surprise and then moaned, back curving down, ass lifting, begging for more. Yunho watched as that skin turned pink beneath his hand, splotched with bright red. Shaking moaning. He didn’t think he was breathing, maybe he was gasping. His head spun with lust or anger or both. Or disbelief. Disbelief because he was spanking Jaejoong, and because he was turned on from spanking Jaejoong. So hard. His cock was confined in his jeans, pressing tight against the obstruction and all he wanted to do was whip it out and slam it in something else that was so tight.

He shook with need and lust and there was the sound of someone else moaning. Loud, wanton, and Yunho recognized it only because he made similar noises when he was in the shower, or alone for ten or fifteen minutes.

A tiny voice reminded him that this was not right, and with a pained whimper, Yunho used Jaejoong’s body and slid away from him a couple feet. His chest heaved with deep breaths, and he could not look up, and could not look away from the bright red skin of Jaejoong’s ass.

“Yunnie,” Jae whispered.

Yunho looked at him.

“I was so close,” Jae said and pouted.

Yunho’s eyes slid down Jae’s body, at his now spread legs, and the cock, hard and heavy, hanging between them. The tip glistened.

Yunho gasped and before he really knew what he was doing, he scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall to his room.

\---O---O---

Yunho couldn’t look at his other members for days. Almost two weeks. Album promotions were starting soon. They were recording and preparing, and dieting and working out. But Yunho only looked at them when he had to. Every time he met Jaejoong’s eyes, the other man smirked at him. That look in Jaejoong’s eyes, lusty, blown, begging, desperate, never left Yunho’s thoughts. He thought about it in the shower, at night, in bathroom stalls, and one time in a dressing room after the other members had left for lunch. He’d never jerked off so much in his life.

He knew he was fucked (figuratively speaking) when he started thinking about himself in Jaejoong’s place. Imagining and wondering what it would be like to be spanked like that.

He couldn’t sleep. He passed it off to the managers as nerves over their upcoming album, but the others gave him knowing glances, and Jaejoong and Yoochun started making obscene faces and hand gestures at him when no one else was looking.

One night, almost three weeks later, Yunho gave up trying to sleep, and after tossing and turning for hours and hours went to the kitchen for a snack. Or tea, or something. Some vodka. He opened the fridge and cut back a noise of relief. Soju. A few bottles of that and he wouldn’t be able to remember Jae’s bright pink ass or the way the skin and muscles had quivered under his hands.

Well into his third bottle (or maybe his fourth), the light in the kitchen flared. Yunho winced against it, turning his head to the entry. The form was too blurry to make out which one of his members it was.

“Shame on you, Yunho.”

Ah, Jaejoong. Jaejoong? Fuck, he didn’t want to see Jaejoong. Heat filled his cheeks and spread down his neck.

“Drinking at three in the morning. Alone.”

Yunho bit his lower lip and held out the bottle of soju. “Drink with me.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “No, Yunnie. I don’t want to drink with you. But you should know better than this. You were reprimanding Yoochun for drinking only last month. Remember that? When you spanked him?”

Yunho swallowed. His body froze when hands landed softly on his shoulders and dropped, sliding firmly down his chest. Jaejoong’s breath was warm on his ear.

“Such a stern punishment for drinking,” Jaejoong said, lips whisper-light against Yunho’s earlobe.

Yunho shivered. “I …”

Jaejoong’s hand covered his mouth, a single finger pressed against the seam of his lips. “Since Yoochun was spanked for drinking, don’t you think you should be, too?”

Yunho shut his eyes.

“But you’re our leader, and you can’t very well spank yourself. Who should spank you, Yunnie?”

Jaejoong moved his hand, probably so Yunho could answer, but Yunho’s brain (from the alcohol and Jaejoong’s body heat) was running on “stupid”.

“Do you want me to spank you, Yunho?”

Fingers trailed up his neck and a dull nail dug into his earlobe.

Again, Yunho swallowed. He nodded.

The fingers tightened and pulled up. “Stand up.”

Like Yunho had a choice. He followed the pressure on his ear, wincing at the sting, eyes shutting. Jaejoong led him from the kitchen, and Yunho stopped in surprise. The other three were in the living room. His ear was pulled painfully and he once again followed Jaejoong’s lead.

Someone had moved the coffee table away from the couch. Jaejoong let him go in front of the couch and then sinfully draped himself over the other three.

“Strip,” Jaejoong demanded, eyes hard.

Yunho opened his mouth, but Jaejoong cut him off. “The more you disobey, the more spankings you get.”

Yoochun laughed. “Then he’s going to disobey the whole time. He wants this.”

Jae smiled. “Fine. Then the more you disobey the longer it will be until you’re allowed to come. Better?” he asked Yoochun.

“Much.”

“Um,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong shook his head. “No talking. Stripping. Strip. I want to see your ass.”

“But … naked?” Yunho’s voice broke on the second word.

“It’s not like you’re really clothed, Yunho-hyung,” Changmin said. “Sweats, tank top. No boxers. I’ve seen you more naked than this.”

That was true. Just yesterday during a photo shoot, Yunho had been stripped bare in front of all of them.

“And it’s not like we can’t already see your partially hard cock,” Yoochun said. He reached to grab it and Yunho shied away.

Jaejoong tsked at him. “Strip. Now. I am not spanking you until I see you naked.”

Yunho shut his eyes and with a deep breath, hooked his hands into the waistband of his jeans. He turned around at the last moment and pushed them down, shaking when they got stuck on his hardening cock.

“Cheater,” Junsu said with a laugh. “Turn around.”

Yunho didn’t. He put his hands on the hem of his t-shirt and stopped. He … he … didn’t have to do this. He could feel their eyes boring into this skin. There was humor and mirth there and they all wanted to get back at him for being spanked. He could leave. Go back to his room. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back.

He yelped when a sting of pain sizzled up his back from his ass.

“Strip,” Jaejoong said, “or I’m going to flick you again and that’s all you’ll get until you finally admit that you want this as much as we do.”

Yunho wanted this as much as they did. He knew that. He could leave. He could go back to his room and jerk off again to the thought of his members spanking him.

He pulled the tank top over his head.

“Good boy,” Jaejoong said like he talked to Harang. Another flush of heat covered Yunho’s cheeks.

“Hands and knees.”

Body shaking, Yunho immediately obeyed. He waited for what felt like hours.

“Naw,” Jaejoong said suddenly. “Not like this.”

“Jaej--” A hand slapped the back of his head lightly.

“Be quiet, Yunnie.”

Yunho sucked his lips into his mouth. He felt Jae move around him, and fingers trailed down his back. He shivered and a single whimper vibrated through his throat. His mouth opened with a gasp and he yelp at a sharp slap against his ass.

“This is better,” Jae said. “Yunho. Come here.”

Yunho lifted his head. Jaejoong was sitting on the coffee table. Wearing only boxers. A quick glance at the other three showed them still dressed and part of him was disappointed. Yunho crawled across the floor to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smirked, and Yunho blushed, because he could have stood up.

“Such a good boy,” Jaejoong said and ran his fingers through Yunho’s hair.

His cock twitched, growing harder.

Jaejoong smiled and patted his own thigh. “Time for your punishment. Over my lap.”

Yunho swallowed and looked back at Yoochun. Yoochun smirked, and Yunho knew he deserved this treatment from them all.

Awkwardly, he lifted his upper body and arched himself over Jaejoong’s lap. He shivered as his cock slid over the underside of Jaejoong’s smooth thigh. The coffee table was low enough that he was still able to be on his knees, but his hands didn’t quite reach the floor on the other side.

He jerked when a soft hand gripped one cheek. And he yelped as it slapped down quickly. Jaejoong soothed the sting away.

“What do you want, Yunnie?” he whispered.

Yunho moaned and moved his hips back, hand cupping his ass. His cock rubbed against Jaejoong’s leg.

“You’re not gagged, Yunho,” Yoochun said.

“We wouldn’t want you to say later that you didn’t want what we do to you,” Junsu said.

What … what they did to him? Wasn’t … more than spanking?

Yunho moaned, and thrust his hips forward.

Changmin chuckled. “Looks like he finally figured it out.”

“What do you want, Yunnie?” Jaejoong said again.

Yunho had to clear his throat to talk. He managed, “Spank me, fuck, Jae. Please.”

“How hard?”

“Hard,” Yunho said with another whimper and another unconscious thrust against Jaejoong’s leg.

Jaejoong hooked a hand around Yunho’s thigh and lifted him. Yunho put his hand to the floor quickly. His cock was bent painfully in the crook of Jaejoong’s knee.

“Better,” Jae said, and then spanked Yunho. Hard.

Yunho cried out, body jerking forward from the power behind it.

“I’m going to show you how it’s done,” Jaejoong said. “So next time you spank me, you’ll know how to do it properly. If you can’t feel the other’s hand the next day, you didn’t do it right.”

Yunho’s eyes shut with a moan as Jaejoong spanked him again and again, hand slapping hard against his skin. Heat spread through his body, pooling at his lower back. Sweat dripped down his spine. Each smack of Jae’s hand pushed Yunho down, his cock sliding between his skin, wet with precome and sweat. The sharp lances of pain dulled to a pleasurable ache. Hot, dirty, wet. It’s all Yunho could think about as he moaned through the abuse.

“Yunho,” Jae said. “Look at MinSu.”

Yunho lifted his head, eyes blurring. He tried to blink past the tears. When had he started crying? Jaejoong spanked him again before he could get a good look at the couple on the couch, and his eyes shut as his cock against slipped over wet skin.

“Are you watching them?”

Yunho whimpered and then moaned when Jaejoong rubbed his ass. He managed to open his eyes and watched, panting, lower body warm, as the two youngest members kissed on the couch. Naked. Oh, god.

Yunho moaned and lowered his head.

“They’re gorgeous, aren’t they?” Jaejoong said.

Yunho would have agreed if he’d actually seen them but the thought of the two of them together was enough. He moved his hips, trying for that delicious slide again.

Jae chuckled. “Is your ass sore enough?”

Yunho shook his head. “No. No, please.”

“I can keep spanking you until you come,” Jaejoong said, “or we can make you come another way.”

Something warm and wet slipped over the heated skin of his ass. Yunho moaned and jerked his hips back.

“What do you want, oh fearless leader?” Yoochun said.

Teeth closed over his ass, biting hunks of skin, sucking into Yoochun’s mouth. Yunho cried out and thrust forward, fucking himself on Jaejoong’s leg. Firm hands grabbed his hips and held him still.

“No, no, Yunnie. Tell us what you want.”

Yunho didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to come. That was for sure. He didn’t care how. He whimpered and tried to move. “Come, please, let me come.”

The hands pulled at his hips. His knees hit the floor hard. A warm body molded against his back, hands around his chest. Fingers trailed down his stomach. Lips pressed against his neck.

“No,” Yoochun whispered in his ear. “You’re being punished, remember?”

Yunho whimpered and then cried out as another hand wrapped around his cock, holding it out. Fingers pinched his nipples as slick liquid dripped over his cock. He was so close, so close. He tried to thrust into that hand. Another hand gripped his balls and he screamed at the unexpected pain. Cold metal slid along his skin and everything was squeezed and tight and Yunho whined as his body shivered.

“No coming for you,” Jaejoong said and after a brief press of lips against Yunho’s lips, his body heat moved away.

Yunho’s chest heaved. Yoochun’s fingers traced lazy patterns over his chest. Yunho sighed as his body calmed down and his need to come faded. Yoochun kissed his neck. Yunho turned his head and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Yunho was still too blown to function properly.

“Yunho,” Changmin said, voice sing-song.

Yunho pried his eyes open and pried his lips away from Yoochun’s. It took a moment for his brain to process the view in front of him, but when he did, he moaned, and his eyes soaked up the sight of Junsu on his knees. Changmin sat on the couch, legs spread. Junsu between them. His hand held Changmin’s cock up and his mouth, lips, tongue licked and moved around the crown. Junsu held himself up with a hand on the couch. His bare plump ass rose and fell as he took more and more of Changmin down his throat. Changmin’s fingers carded through bright red hair, tugging on it, pulling little whimpers from Junsu.

“Do you want that?” Jaejoong asked, suddenly close, lips next to his cheek.

Yunho nodded. Another set of hands trailed over his cooling skin, sliding to his hips as Jaejoong moved in front of him. Able to move now, Yunho lifted his hands to Jaejoong’s broad, muscled shoulders. Jaejoong scooted forward until their bodies pressed together. Two fingers wrapped around his cock, but Yunho’s sudden cry was swallowed in a deep kiss. The need that had died was there again in a moment and his body shook, trying to come around the metal ring.

Jaejoong laughed as he pulled away. His grip tightened on Yunho’s hips and he pulled Yunho forward. Yunho and Yoochun moaned as Yoochun’s dick slipped over Yunho’s ass.

“Jae,” Yoochun said.

“Don’t complain, you love it.”

Yunho used his grip on Jaejoong’s shoulder to balance him as he jerked back and forward again. Yoochun opened his mouth on Yunho’s shoulder, sucking through his moan at the sensations.

“Not yet, Yoochun,” Jaejoong said.

“Then … fuck, stop him …”

Jaejoong suddenly pulled Yunho forward and Yunho fell into him. A quick reflex got one hand on the floor before he fell completely forward. Jaejoong settled below him with a smile. “Now is a good time for you to be on your hands and knees.”

Yoochun’s hands ran up and down his ass. “Yeah, very good.”

Yunho smiled, and then his eyes shut with a hiss when Yoochun spanked him. His skin was so sore, so sensitive. His cock jerked in its confinement. Mouth open, panting, elbows shaking, Yunho tried to hump something, get some contact on his cock as Yoochun continued to spank him.

A finger touched his lower lip. Yunho licked it, sucked it into his mouth. He moaned and bit down as another smack landed on his ass. Jae’s hands (were they Jaejoong’s?) kept their grip on his hips, holding him away from his body. Yunho whimpered around the finger.

“You want more than a finger in your mouth, Yunho hyung?” Changmin asked.

Yunho’s eyes flew open. Changmin knelt next to him, hand lazily stroking his cock. There was a streak of white already on the tip.

“You just came,” Junsu said, “or did you not notice me swallowing for you?”

Changmin smiled. “I noticed. I don’t think Yunho did though.”

Yunho hadn’t and then had no time to think about it as Changmin’s cock nudged against his lips. He opened his mouth, throat contracting at the first taste of come on his tongue. Changmin gave him no time to refuse. Finger hooked in his cheek, he turned Yunho’s head, spread Yunho’s lips wide and thrust into his mouth. Yunho moan cut off as he gagged from too much at once. Changmin shook with a moan.

A tongue licked at Yunho’s lips, slipping into his mouth. He opened his eyes and focused on Jaejoong’s. Blue contacts, he noted and then whimpered when someone started spanking him again. Each hit pushed Changmin’s cock deeper into his throat.

“You’re right, Chunnie,” Junsu said. “This is fun.” Junsu spanked him again.

“I’d rather spank you,” Yoochun said. “Watch your ass shake underneath my head.”

“Tomorrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Hang on. Stop for a moment.”

The spankings stopped and Yunho took a sudden breath around Changmin’s cock, still trying not to gag. Jaejoong’s mouth moved over his cheek and down his neck.

“Which one of us do you want fucking you, Yunnie? Changmin’s the biggest, but Junsu’s hips are sinful.”

Yunho shut his eyes with a whimper.

Warm wet heat suddenly lapped at the edge of his ass, following the curve to his tailbone. He moaned low, trying to arch back and losing Changmin in his mouth. Changmin huffed and grabbed himself. Yunho opened his mouth and his eyes. He looked up and met Changmin’s gaze as he licked at the head of Changmin’s cock before wrapping his lips around it.

Changmin smiled and cupped Yunho’s cheek. He moaned, head falling back as Yunho took more into his mouth.

That tongue traced up and down his ass, teasing, never dipping in. Another mouth closed around a chunk of skin of his other cheek and sucked, biting down. Yunho tried to breathe through his nose as his eyes shut with growing pleasure. He screamed when fingers wrapped around his hard, leaking cock.

“This is supposed to be a punishment,” Jaejoong said, voice amused.

Yunho whimpered and jerked into the hand. His ass was suddenly spread open and two tongues licked him, one above his entrance, the other below. He begged for more though moans. Two sets of hands cupped his ass and he winced as he was spread too far, too much, and then those tongues barely touched his entrance and nothing else mattered. He had no idea whose tongue was whose, but damn if he wasn’t going to learn. After this, he was going to memorize every part of his members, every touch and feel and lick.

Changmin’s grip on his face tightened and he sped up, jerking his hips forward. Yunho gagged, but Changmin didn’t seem to care, speeding up more.

“God, Yunho, fuck.”

“Going to come, Minnie-ah?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin nodded frantically. “He’s … it’s …”

“Come,” Jaejoong said. He released Yunho’s cock and twisted his body. Yunho watched through blurry vision as Jaejoong lapped at Changmin’s nipple. A hand slipped around Changmin’s hip and, Jaejoong’s arm moved back and forth. Changmin moaned, body jerking back. “Fuck, hyung, fuck.”

“Want me to fuck you while you come in Yunho’s mouth?” Jaejoong asked. He closed his teeth around Changmin’s nipple.

“Oh, god, hyung, fuck.” His body shook and the dick in Yunho’s mouth grew and then pulsed. Yunho gagged on the sudden onslaught of come, yanking back from Changmin’s cock, coughing. The rest of Changmin’s orgasm splattered on his face. Changmin moaned and sat back on his feet. Jaejoong moved with him, hand still behind him and moving slowly. Their lips met and Changmin groaned as Jaejoong gripped his sensitive cock.

Yunho had no time to get his breath back as a tongue pushed into his body and a hand grabbed his balls. He cried out, elbows finally collapsing as the pleasure became too much. He moaned, as a slick finger joined the tongue. He squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling, but it faded quickly as the finger moved.

“Fuck,” Yunho said, voice hoarse.

“Hey, now,” Junsu said as a hand ran through his hair. “Who said you get to lie down?” Fingers tightened and Yunho hissed as his head was jerked up. He managed to steady himself on his elbows again. He opened his eyes and met Junsu’s gaze. “You okay there, Yunho-hyung?”

Yunho shook his head. “Come, please. I need to come.”

Junsu smiled. “Me, too,” he said. He scooped Changmin’s come off Yunho’s cheeks and chin and covered his cock with it. With a smirk, he said, “Open up.”

Yunho moaned and opened his mouth, tongue out. Junsu used his come-covered hand to grip Yunho’s hair again and move forward. Yunho licked his cock, the tip and all around, clearing it of Changmin’s come, moaning as Yoochun decided he’d been still long enough and that finger pumped in and out of him again. His body shook as pleasure gathered in his stomach.

“Should we let him come yet?” Jaejoong asked.

“No,” Junsu said, labored as Yunho took the head of his cock into his mouth. “Never. He’s our little bitch now.”

They all laughed and Yunho felt his body warm as he imagined himself, kneeling at their mercy, begging. Did he care? No, not right then. He shook and thrust back into Yoochun with a whimper.

“You want another finger, you slut?” Yoochun asked with a laugh.

Yunho moaned, voice going deeper as Yoochun pushed a second lubed finger into him. The tightness was weird as his body clenched around the fingers.

“I think you want more than fingers,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. “He’s getting more.”

Yunho hoped so.

Jaejoong suddenly moaned and Yunho flicked his gaze to the oldest and the youngest. Changmin was on his back, legs up and spread. Three of Jaejoong’s fingers pumped in and out of his ass. Yunho whimpered, mouth filling with even more saliva as he watched. Junsu moaned and thrust deeper.

“Fuck me, hyung, please,” Changmin begged.

“Now, Minnie-ah, you know I don’t top.”

Changmin whined. “Please. Please, just … please.”

“You’ll get filled up soon.” Their lips met and Jaejoong pumped Changmin’s cock with his other hand.

Yunho moaned and wanted so badly to join them. Yoochun twisted his fingers and Yunho’s eyes shut tight with a muffled scream as lightning bolts of pleasure shot up his back, raising the hair on his arms and making his body shake. Yoochun did it again, and again, until Yunho couldn’t see straight and only managed to keep his mouth open while Junsu fucked his throat. He whined when another finger pushed into his body. Almost instantly another dry orgasm wracked through him as his body tried to come. His elbow collapsed again, and he gagged on Junsu’s cock as his upper body fell forward. Junsu settled back, hand on the floor to stay steady.

“I think he’s lost the use of his arms,” Yoochun said with a laugh.

“Then we should get them out of the way,” Junsu said.

Yoochun removed his fingers and Yunho moaned, eyes opening, trying to turn his head to see why Yoochun wasn’t finger-fucking him anymore. All he saw was a blur before Junsu turned his head and said, “If you want it this way, I’m going to control it.”

Yunho whimpered as Junsu lifted his hips in a short jerk. He tilted Yunho’s head and tried again, another short thrust that had the tip of his cock sliding along the roof of Yunho’s mouth before dipping into his throat. Junsu moaned and held him steady. “So good, right there,” he said with a deeper thrust. Yunho almost gagged and then Junsu pulled back, testing the limits of his throat. “Perfect,” he crooned and then fucked Yunho’s throat to just before that point of gagging. The control Junsu had when dancing to a beat kicked in as he fucked Yunho’s throat in a steady rhythm.

Yunho tried to get his hands under him again, but it seemed like the only thing working on his body was his tongue.

“Hold him steady, Su,” Yoochun said. Fingers wrapped about Yunho’s wrist and, body weak, he didn’t fight as it was twisted behind his back. Soft cloth wrapped around his elbow. A weak whimper of protest sounded from him as his other arm was brought up. He had to spread his legs for balance and Junsu’s cock slipped deeper into his throat. His other elbow was tied and then both hands at his wrist.

“Now that is hot,” Jaejoong said. “Should have done that to start with.”

Yunho moaned and tried to take all of Junsu, but he gagged violently. Junsu rubbed his fingers on Yunho’s cheeks. “Don’t, Yunho-hyung. This is beyond perfect.” Yunho tried to relax.

Yoochun moved behind him again and his hand ran up and down the insides of his thighs, fingers pausing for a moment to play with his swollen balls. Yunho moaned, jerking back. Yoochun slapped his ass once and then said, “Okay, okay, you little cock whore. Calm down.”

There was a squelching sound right before a cool stream of liquid covered and dripped down his ass. Yoochun’s fingers followed the viscous liquid down and he shoved three fingers back inside him. Yunho cried out around Junsu’s cock.

“Just fuck him, Chunnie,” Jaejoong said.

“Or come fuck me,” Changmin replied, gasping. “Jaejoong is teasing.”

Junsu’s fingers tightened on Yunho’s cheeks. “I see why you came so fast the second time, Min, god, his throat is … fuck.”

“He’s good.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “From now on, Yunho is going to give us blowjobs whenever he wants something from us.”

“I hope so,” Yoochun said, spreading his fingers more.

“Fuck him. Fuck him,” Junsu said. “I’m going to come but I want him to feel us both in him.”

“Aye Aye, Captain,” Yoochun said.

Yunho whined as Yoochun removed his fingers again. A moment later, he moaned as something much larger pressed against him. He tensed up, crying out and gagging as Yoochun pushed into him. The pain that had dulled from the spanking and his arms paled in comparison to this pain. It was painful, uncomfortable and agonizing in all the right ways. He whimpered and jerked back, trying to feel more, get more and Yoochun held his hips.

“Hold … on, Yunho … fuck …” Yoochun pulled out and thrust in shallow. “I … it’s too … I … just hang on.” Yunho moaned and tried to hold still as Yoochun pulled in and out, stretching him more and more. The pain didn’t fade, but grew as more and more of Yoochun pushed into him. Tears leaked from his eyes and added to the drool pooling around the edges of his lips.

“Fuck,” Junsu said, speeding up. The tip of his cock stayed pressed to the top of Yunho’s mouth as his thrusts went erratic and quick.

Yoochun echoed the curse and gave up trying to control himself and thrust forward, pressing his body against Yunho’s. Yunho screamed around Junsu’s cock, body clamping down on Yoochun’s and then Junsu came, filling Yunho’s mouth without warning and Yunho coughed and panted, but Junsu didn’t allow him to pull away and Yunho swallowed so he could breathe. Junsu moaned as his body trembled and slowed. Yoochun had stopped, buried inside Yunho, body curled around him. His breath panted on Yunho’s arm.

Junsu slowly withdrew from Yunho’s mouth and lifted him enough to kiss him. Yunho moaned as the angle changed and Yoochun readjusted.

Yunho’s eyes fluttered open when Junsu stopped kissing him.

“Good boy,” Junsu said with a smile.

The strongest surge of happiness went through Yunho at the words and he smiled. Later, when his mind wasn’t blown with lust, he’d think about that, about how nothing mattered but his band mates pleasure, and how he would do anything to please them. They kissed again. Another tongue licked at their lips and Jaejoong joined their kiss.

“Su-ah, Changmin needs you to fuck him. Got another orgasm in you?”

“For Changmin’s ass, hell yes.”

Jaejoong smiled and then pushed Junsu back. He held Yunho up by his shoulders. “You okay, Yoochun?”

A whimper answered him.

“Tight?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Whisper quiet, Jaejoong said, “You okay, Yunho?”

Yunho nodded. He was. Yes, he was in pain, more than one kind with his cock ringed up, balls constrained, arms tied up and Yoochun in his ass, but it all felt so fucking good.

“Brace yourself, Yoochun,” Jaejoong said and lifted Yunho. They both moaned. Yoochun had to sit back on his feet, arms around Yunho’s chest to support him. Jae kept his hands on Yunho’s shoulders until they settled together. Yoochun thrust shallowly into Yunho’s body.

“You okay?” Jaejoong asked.

Yunho shook his head. “Yoochun … faster, needs …”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Soon, Yunnie. Watch MinSu. Look how hot they are.”

Yunho had to turn his head to see, and then he had to focus his eyes. Junsu had four fingers buried in Changmin’s body and Changmin’s cock in his mouth. Changmin’s knuckles were white where he gripped behind his knees.

“Fuck, Su, Fuck you and fuck me.”

Junsu chuckled. “Bad dongsaeng,” he said and lapped at the weeping head of Changmin’s cock.

“Oh, god, Su please, please.”

“Fuck him, Su,” Jaejoong said. “He’s not the one being punished.”

Junsu grinned over his shoulder. “Fine, fine. Can I punish him later?”

“Sure. I’m sure he’ll cheat at video games eventually.”

Changmin smirked. “I will if I’m going to be punished for it.”

Junsu put his hands on Changmin’s and lifted his legs higher. His hands slid down to Changmin’s ankles. He spread those long legs. He let go of one only long enough to line himself up, and then grabbed it again, using the grip to thrust into Changmin’s body. Changmin’s head thunked onto the floor and he screamed. His fingers clutched Junsu’s ass, fingers gripped the round flesh, nails digging in, red spreading.

Yunho moaned. “Yoochun, fuck me like that. Please. Please.”

Yoochun tightened his hold on Yunho, fingers flicking over Yunho’s nipples.

“Jaejoong, please, can he fuck me like that?”

Jae wrapped his arms around both of them. He licked Yunho’s lips and pushed their lower bodies together. Yunho whimpered as their cocks brushed. Yoochun’s hand slipped down his stomach, fingers wrapped around both of their cocks. Yunho cried out, head falling forward to Jaejoong’s arm.

“But I want you to fuck me, Yunho. I want you to fuck me like that.”

Yunho moaned.

“Do you want to fuck me like that?”

Yunho nodded, eagerly. “Yes, god, yes, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong smiled and with one more lick to Yunho’s upper lip he slithered down Yunho’s body. Yunho screamed as Jaejoong engulfed his cock, taking him half way before pulling up to lick at the pulsing head. The skin was too sensitive, too sore. Jaejoong cupped his balls and Yunho shuddered, going weak in Yoochun’s hold.

“You can’t come until we do,” Jaejoong said, “so you better fuck me good and hard, because no one is going to touch my cock, including you, including myself and you’ll just have to get me to come from fucking me.”

Yunho’s eyes rolled up behind his closed eyelids. He listened to Changmin scream for Junsu to hit him harder, fuck him more and faster. He nodded, and said, “Please, Jae, it hurts.”

“Chunnie, let his arms free.” Jae moved back enough that Yoochun could loosen the ties. Blood rushed to Yunho’s fingers, tingles flew along his arms as his shoulders relaxed. Jaejoong smiled and sat down. He spread his legs on the floor, almost in the splits and then leaned forward, licking at Yunho’s cock and balls again.

“Jae!” Yunho shouted. “Fuck.”

Jae laughed. “God, it’s so much fun to torture you.”

Yunho whimpered and grabbed Jae’s face before he could suck on his cock again. “Let me fuck you.”

Jae shivered and then tried to smile to cover it. “Alright, bad, naughty boy. Let’s see how good you can be.” He twisted around, rested his weight on his hands and then spread his legs. Yunho grabbed his ankles and lifted. Jaejoong _oof_ -ed as his back hit the floor. Yunho fell over him, moaning as Yoochun slipped from his body. He shifted his sore knees and put Jaejoong’s legs around himself. Jae tightened his legs, and Yunho fell over him. They kissed, lips and tongue out of sync. Jae moaned and grabbed Yunho’s cock, holding the tip against his hole.

“Prep?” Yunho managed to say.

“Don’t need, want you. Fuck me.” Jae shifted his hips, Yunho pushed forward. His already sensitive cock ached as he entered Jae’s body. He screamed at the combination of too much pleasure and too much pain. Jae moaned, hips moving again. Yunho had to pull out, had to get out of that too … too … and then he thrust back in because not being tortured from tightness was worse than being tortured. He jerked forward, falling with elbows on either side of Jaejoong’s head. Their next moans were swallowed with more sloppy, needy kisses.

Yunho thrust into him hard and fast, fingers tangling and pulling Jae’s hair. Jae mewled into his mouth, hips trying to rise to meet Yunho’s body. Their rhythm faltered when Yoochun’s hand pushed against Yunho’s ass.

“I’m so not done with this ass yet,” Yoochun said.

Yunho moaned and stilled only long enough for Yoochun to push back into him. His eyes crossed and he bit down on Jaejoong’s lower lip as his body shook, trying in vain to come again. He moaned low, hips moving just to move. Yoochun matched his pace, thrusting forward and into Yunho as Yunho thrust back. Staccato slaps echoed around the room. Rhythm lost, Yunho did the only thing he could to get Jaejoong to come: he moved faster, pulled his hair harder, and some part of his brain registered that he was whispering desperate moans into Jaejoong’s mouth.

Jae gasped into their kiss, body shaking. His hand gripped Yunho’s shoulders, another pain added to his abused body. Yunho moaned, and then almost screamed, when those nails raked down his back. Yoochun swore behind him. The grip on Yunho’s hips tightened and then Yoochun held him still, shuddering as he came and pumped Yunho full of come.

Yunho moaned, thrusting back as Yoochun sagged against him. Yoochun kissed between his shoulder blades, and whispered, “Make him come, hyung,” before moving away. Yunho turned his head long enough to see Yoochun crawl to MinSu. He slipped Changmin’s cock into his mouth and their youngest cried out at the new sensation.

“So hot,” Jae said. “Fuck, Yunho, fuck. So hot. I need to come.”

Yunho snorted, turning his attention back to the devilish fiend below him. “You need to come?” he said, voice cracking. His eyes shut as Jaejoong’s body clamped down on his sensitive cock.

Jaejoong leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. “Fuck me harder, Yunho.”

Yunho shivered. Without Yoochun behind him, he pushed up to his knees. He shivered again as Yoochun’s come dripped from his hole and slipped over his balls. He gripped behind Jaejoong’s knees and fucked him harder. Jaejoong transferred his nails to Yunho’s forearms. His back arched off the floor. Yunho pushed, Jaejoong’s ass lifted off the floor and the angle changed again. Whimpers from both of them filled the room. Yunho’s strength was draining. His body was giving up. He needed to come, but he definitely didn’t think he’d survive it. Jaejoong’s tight body continued to clench around him as their bodies slapped together.

A hand suddenly gripped Yunho’s shoulder and Junsu moaned in his ear. Yunho tried to focus on him and watched, dazed, as Junsu came, splattering Jaejoong’s body in heavy white strands. Jaejoong keened, back arching up.

“Changmin … Changmin is mad,” Junsu said, “because I didn’t come in him.”

Jaejoong moaned and told Changmin to deal with it.

“I figure that if he wants my come in his body, he can come and lick it off you.”

Jaejoong’s eyes snapped open and his head turned. “Come and lick me clean, dongsaeng.”

Yunho whimpered and said, “Let me come, _hyung_.”

Jaejoong actually laughed. Yunho scowled and Jaejoong’s smile fell as Yunho brought his hand down and slapped Jaejoong’s hip. His eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed Yunho around the neck and yanked him forward for a kiss.

“You want me to come, fuck me harder.”

Yunho whimpered. He didn’t think he could fuck Jaejoong any harder than he had been. His body was done.

“He’s suffered enough,” Yoochun said. “Or, been pleasured enough. Whatever.”

Jaejoong opened his mouth to protest, and then shut his eyes with a cry as Changmin’s mouth closed around one of his nipples. Junsu sucked on the other and Yoochun grabbed Jae’s cock with a slick hand.

“Fuck him, Yunho,” Yoochun said and kissed Yunho hard. Yunho shuddered as he moved, slowly, in and out of Jaejoong’s body.

Jae was cursing up a storm. “This is cheating, you fuckers, he’s supposed to be--and oh fuck, Changmin do that again.” Tremors wracked his body. Yunho moaned into Yoochun’s mouth as Jaejoong clamped down around him.

“Fuck you, guys,” Jae said, “just, fuck, fuck! Fuck!”

Yoochun smirked and looked away. Yunho watched as Jaejoong came. The first spurt hit Changmin in the cheek and the rest soon followed covering MinSu’s faces and Jaejoong’s stomach. Jaejoong sighed, and Yunho stopped moving, no longer able to. Jaejoong kissed Changmin first, and then Junsu joined them. Yunho let go of Jaejoong’s legs and whimpered when he slipped out of Jae’s body. He sagged against Yoochun.

“Let me come, please, please, please,” he whispered over and over.

Yoochun chuckled. “What say you, Jaejoong?”

Jae pushed MinSu away from him and then came to the other two. “I think he liked his punishment too much. I say we take him to bed, tie him up and throw a vibrating dildo in his ass and let him pass out from exhaustion.”

Yunho whined. “Please, BooJae, please.”

Jae kissed Yunho’s lips. “Fine, but you’ll come on my terms. Yoochun, let him go.”

Yoochun did and Yunho fell to his hands and knees. Jaejoong gripped the back of his neck and pushed down. Yunho had no problems letting his upper body lower. Jaejoong’s finger twisted on his cock and Yunho moaned, almost too tired to scream. Everything hurt, everything stretched, pressure tightened and then his cock was free. He whimpered as a sudden stream of precome pumped free.

Jaejoong spanked him and maybe he could still scream. His body shook and his skin felt like it was being ripped from his body as each spank brought Yunho closer. He wanted to touch himself, but had a feeling Jaejoong wouldn’t like that. He lifted his ass, begging for more. Jaejoong didn’t disappoint. Each smack felt harder and stronger than any before it and Yunho bit down on his forearm as the pain grew too intense, the pleasure too much. He screamed, trying to find purchase on the smooth floor as his body twisted and jerked and everything went gray, white and then black as he finally came, screaming, voice almost ripping. And his body gave up. Falling to the floor. His back rose in deep gasps, little tingles spread and his limbs jerked as come pumped slowly from his cock.

Fingers feathered through his hair, over his back and on his ass. Lips pressed against his cheek. And Yunho knew no more.

\---O---O---

Jaejoong looked down at his sleeping Yunho and smiled. He ran fingers through his hair, smiling wider when Yunho nuzzled closer to him. He and Yoochun’s plan had worked, though it hadn’t been easy. They thought about just approaching Yunho with the idea of sex, but their pious leader would have balked at it. Junsu had been hard enough to convince.

It was almost fate when Yunho had suddenly seen the joys of spanking.

Yoochun whispered his name and Jaejoong smiled down at him.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Yoochun asked.

“I have been, but Yunho moved and I woke up.”

“He still out cold?”

“Yep, and almost purring. He hasn’t slept this well for months.”

“None of us have.”

“I really really want to wake him up. Has it been eight hours yet?”

Yoochun laughed, covering his mouth quickly. “No. He needs to recover anyway.”

Jaejoong let his gaze drift to MinSu, curled up on the other bed. He smiled again in satisfaction, and then settled between his two members.

“Let’s make sure Yunho sleeps in,” Jaejoong said, “so we have another reason to spank him in the morning.”


End file.
